ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Christmasland
Christmasland '''is a theme park, zoo and resort known for its Christmas theme. The park is located in Santa Claus, Indiana and the grand opening took place in November 29th, 2019. Lands '''Main Street Main street is a street that goes from the main entrance to the train station. The street has a giant Christmas tree, a restaurants, stores, a bandstand, a first aid center, a fire department, a post office, a cocktail bar, a Coca-Cola store, a theatre that plays Christmas shows like The Nutcracker,'' A Christmas Carol'', and It's a Wonderful Life ''and a Salvation Army church with a living nativity scene and a petting zoo that contains dromedary camels, donkeys, white sheep, cattle, pigs, and chickens. '''Dickens' Village' The Dickens' village is themed to be the Victorian Era of the 19th century. The village is home to characters from A Christmas Carol, Victorian carolers, Victorian gentlemen, Victorian ladies, horse-drawn carriage rides, restaurants and Christmas cards. Gingerbread Lane The Gingerbread Lane is a candy-based land designed to look like a life-size christmas village made entirely out of gingerbread. The attraction includes life size gingerbread houses, candy-themed kiddie rides, a candy emporium and gingerbread men characters. Charlie Brown's Neighborhood The attraction is a small-scale recreation of the Peanuts universe where visitors can meet the characters and visit their homes which are constructed in the style of the famous Charles Schultz comic strip. ZooLights ZooLights is an animal facility located in Main Street. Decorated with more than 500,000 environmentally friendly LED lights. The zoo contains lions, Siberian tigers, polar bears, sea lions, Antarctic penguins, giraffes, zebras, ostriches, kangaroos, koalas, meerkats, white rhinoceros, elephants, birds, reptiles, antelopes, hippos, snow leopards, arctic foxes, chimpanzees and llamas. Every year, each animal is given a Christmas gift such as food and water. The North Pole The North Pole is the highest rated land of the park. Attractions include a trolley, Santa's cottage, a reindeer farm where children can feed and pet actual reindeer, a toy emporium, ice sculptures, an outdoor ice skating rink, a ski slope and a carnival that contains several rides such as a Ferris Wheel, a carousel, a sleigh-like roller coaster, spinning tea cups and an aerial carousel-style ride called Santa's Flying Reindeer, On Christmas Eve night, there is a light show at Santa's castle followed by a tightrope show called "Santa Claus in the Sky". Characters and performers * Santa Claus * Mrs. Claus * Santa's Elves * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Clarice * Hermey the Elf * Yukon Cornelius * Bumble the Abominable Snow Monster * Sam the Snowman * Frosty the Snowman * Buddy the Elf * Jovie * The Grinch * Charlie Brown * Lucy van Pelt * Snoopy * Linus van Pelt * Sally Brown * Peppermint Patty * Marcie * Woodstock * Schroeder * Franklin * Victorian Christmas Carolers * Victorian Ladies * Victorian Gentlemen * Coca-Cola Polar Bear * Elf on the Shelf * Gingerbread Men * Saint Joseph * Mary * The Three Wise Men * Shepard * The Conductor * Ebenezer Scrooge * Ghost of Christmas Past * Ghost of Christmas Present * Ghost of Christmas Future * Clara * The Nutcracker * Drosselmeyer * The Sugar Plum Fairy * The Rat King * Krampus Gallery File:Rudolph&Clarice.jpg File:FrostytheSnowman.jpg File:HermeytheElf.jpg File:YukonCornelius.jpg File:BumbletheSnowMonster.jpg File:SamtheSnowman.jpg File:BuddytheElf.jpg File:JovietheElf.jpg File:TheGrinch.jpg File:PeanutsGang.jpg File:CocaColaPolarBear.jpg File:ElfOnTheShelf.jpg File:GingerbreadMen.jpg File:Elves-0.jpg File:Elves-1.jpg File:VictorianCarolers.jpg File:MrsClaus.jpg File:SantaClaus.jpg NativityScene.jpg Music Loop Main Street # Angels We Have Heard on High - Bradley Joseph # Oh, Little Town of Bethlehem - Bradley Joseph # O Come All Ye Faithful - Bradley Joseph # The Wassail Song - Bradley Joseph # Deck the Halls - Bradley Joseph # O Christmas Tree - Bradley Joseph # We Three Kings - Bradley Joseph # Up on the Housetop - Bradley Joseph # The First Noel - Bradley Joseph # Jingle Bells - Bradley Joseph # Away in a Manger - Bradley Joseph # It Came Upon the Midnight Clear - Bradley Joseph # What Child Is This? - Bradley Joseph # We Wish You a Merry Christmas - Bradley Joseph Dickens' Village # Jingle Bells - London Symphony Orchestra # We Wish You a Merry Christmas - London Symphony Orchestra # Deck The Halls - London Symphony Orchestra # O come, All Ye Faithful - London Symphony Orchestra # Silent Night - London Symphony Orchestra # Joy to the World - London Symphony Orchestra # It Came Upon the Midnight Clear - London Symphony Orchestra # Oh, Little Town of Bethlehem - London Symphony Orchestra # The First Noel - London Symphony Orchestra # O Christmas Tree - London Symphony Orchestra # Hark! The Herald Angels Sing - London Symphony Orchestra # Away in a Manger - London Symphony Orchestra # What Child Is This - London Symphony Orchestra # God Rest Ye, Merry Gentlemen - London Symphony Orchestra # Angels, We Have Heard On High - London Symphony Orchestra # Every Year Again - London Symphony Orchestra # Good King Wenceslas - London Symphony Orchestra # We Three Kings - London Symphony Orchestra # Up on the HouseTop - London Symphony Orchestra # Oh Come Little Children - London Symphony Orchestra # Jolly Old Saint Nicholas - London Symphony Orchestra # Lo, How a Rose E'er Blooming - London Symphony Orchestra # While Shepherds Watched Their Flocks By Night - London Symphony Orchestra # From Heaven Above to Earth I Come - London Symphony Orchestra # Maria Walks Amid the Thorns - London Symphony Orchestra # Ich Steh an Deiner Krippen Hier - London Symphony Orchestra # Ding Dong! Merrily on High - London Symphony Orchestra Charlie Brown Neighborhood # Hark! The Herald Angels # My Little Drum # O Tannenbaum # What Child Is This # Christmas Time Is Here (Vocal) # Linus & Lucy (Peanuts Theme) # Skating # Für Elise # The Christmas Song The North Pole # It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year! - Andy Williams # It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas - Perry Como # Jingle Bell Rock - Bobby Helms # White Christmas - Bing Crosby # Blue Christmas - Elvis Presley # Chestnuts Roasting On an Open Fire - Nat King Cole # Winter Wonderland - Tony Bennett # Sleigh Ride - The Ronettes # Let it Snow - Dean Martin # Have a Holly Jolly Christmas - Burl Ives # Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - Gene Autry # Frosty the Snowman - Brenda Lee # Feliz Navidad - José Feliciano # Grandma got Run Over by a Reindeer - Elmo & Patsy # Little Saint Nick - The Beach Boys # Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas - Frank Sinatra # Up on the Housetop - Gene Autry # All I Want for Christmas Is You - Mariah Carey # Wonderful Christmastime - Paul McCartney # The First Noel - Andy Williams # Santa Claus is Coming to Town - Jackson 5 # Here Comes Santa Claus - Gene Autry # Silver Bells - Kate Smith # Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree - Brenda Song # Christmas Don't Be Late - The Chipmunks # Happy Xmas (War Is Over) - John Lennon # Run Rudolph Run - Chuck Berry # Peace On Earth / Little Drummer Boy - Bing Crosby and David Bowie # Deck the Halls - Nat King Cole # You're a Mean One, Mr Grinch - Thurl Ravenscroft Christmasland Railway The Christmasland Railway is a 4-foot (914 mm) standard-gauge heritage railroad and attraction in the Christmasland theme park. The locomotive is a Pere Marquette 1225 steam train named The Polar Express. Inspired by the 2004 motion-capture Christmas film of the same name. Christmasland Hotel The Christmasland Hotel features several swimming pools, waterslides, fine dining, kids' club, live entertainment, a spa with both kids and teen treatments, a golf course, and fire pits for making S'mores. Category:Christmas Category:Theme Parks Category:Upcoming Category:Amusement Parks Category:Resorts Category:Zoos Category:Places Category:Projects